Draco D. Damon
80,000,000Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed | status = Alive | birth = 1553, June 10th | doriki = | height = 6'0" ft. (182cm) | weight = 160lbs (72kg) | dfbackcolor = fb7cb4 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Draco D. Damon (ドラコ・D・デイモン Dorako Dī Deimon)Saddle of Conviction: Mengis states Damon's full name. is a PirateIn Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and the one framed for murdering the King of the Asha KingdomSaddle of Conviction: Confronting the Marines, Damon mentions the crime he has supposedly committed., one of the Twenty Royal Kingdoms and the most peaceful, in the New World. Damon was known as the Wrath ( Rāsu) of the Seven Deadly Sins, an elite team of soldiers within the Kingdom. Appearance ... ... During his stay at Ishitani Island, Damon dressed sinisterly, wearing ragged and bloody clothes. These clothes are all dark-brown and take the form of a very large cloak which is long enough to reach his ankles, and cover most of his figure, including his face, but neither his hands nor feet. The clothing around the face has several eyes which allow him to see normaly and is scarlet, due to Damon coughing blood, while the hood ends in a pointy manner. A white sash is tied around them, going from the right shoulder to left arm, its knot visible near the left breast.Falling Grace: Damon appears at Chutai's Market. Gallery MainDamon.png|Damon's general appearance. Cook1.png|His attire when cooking or working. DamonChutain.jpg|Damon's ragged clothes at Chutain. Personality Damon acts very humble, polite and honest, even with people he doesn't know, apologizing for actions which have offended others, while bearing them no ill. He demonstrates a very calm and collected demeanor, all the while bearing a neutral expression which is sometimes described as bored and unreadable.Falling Grace: Damon apologizes for his actions and presence to the shopkeepers of Chutai, all the while keeping his cool. Damon greatly values the efforts of other people and points out that he admires these kind of strong people, being very understanding of their actions. No matter the situation he is in, Damon seems to put the safety and comfort of others above his own, saying that important people shouldn't worry about him and that he didn't want to cause any trouble to anyone. When revealed to that he has an entire feast waiting for him, Damon questioned if there was anyone else in hunger and how were the people holding it together after a week.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence.In Tender Care: Damon questions Mariel if there is no one else in need of food.Doom and Gloom: As Veno asks if he is hungry, Damon mentions cooking for some street people, instead of eating alone. Despite Richard Milton's animosity towards him and refusal to give him work, Damon shows willingliness to give him a proper burial, even if he believed the man earned it.Doom and Gloom: After Richard is killed by Veno, Damon offers to bury him. Another strong point of his behavior is that Damon, despite living in a place such as the New World, expresses shocking reactions to almost everything outerworldly he encounters. Knowing nothing about the Mink tribe, he was surprised when meeting Mengis, noting how he talked, fought, using electricity no less, and walked as if he were human.Stronghold of Justice: Upon meeting Mengis, Damon shows shock that an animal can talk and walk. However, when faced with extreme hunger and conditions, Damon is prone to sucumb to ways that he heavily dislikes as seen when he had to steal food in Bole Town.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Richard. He considered stealing the ship of the Veno Pirates, even when knowing who they were.Propaganda Machine: As the Pirates arrive, Damon sees an escape opportunity. Even then, Damon never brought harm to those who caught him and didn't blame them for their animosity. In fact, after some time, Damon opted to get food from the forest and catch fish in the rivers, leaving the inhabitants alone.Propaganda Machine: Just before the Veno Pirates arrive, Damon decides to get food. Later on, he regretted trying to catch a fruit in Chutai Town, and instantly held himself. Similarly, Damon bore no ill towards the shop owners and Arnold, apologizing for his actions and swearing he wouldn't do it again.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. Though very subtle with it, Damon has an odd kind of humor. He often makes very strange comparisons between people and characters, or titles, found in literature, exaggerating as he drags his imagination along. Being a cook, Damon also wondered if the Marines were eager to raze an island to the ground because they were late for lunch.Saddle of Conviction: Damon sprouts some weird phrases when meeting the Marines at Chutai. Whenever the topic of his Kingdom is brought up, in a certain tone, or when the Marines show how far they are willing to go to complete their objectives, Damon becomes way more colder and serious, showing signs of aggressiveness. Veins get frighteningly more visible in his forehead and he grits his teeth with immense force, while his voice gets slightly more deeper and rispy, and his eyes' pupils dilate.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. He is also more prone to yelling and making sarcastic comments, mocking the Marines for not predicting his arrival.Doom and Gloom: Damon intercepts the Marines. However, Damon still maintains his rationality and keeps going for the decisions he thinks are the best. Befitting of his politeness, Damon tends to use "Ware" (われ) when referring to himself, showcasing his level of formality. However, when a certain level of familiarity is acquired, he shifts to using "Ore" (おれ), expressing his seriousness and masculinity. When referring to other people, Damon generally uses the suffix "san" or their occupation.Falling Grace: Damon refers to Mariel as "Princess".In Tender Care: Despite Mariel's insistence, Damon continues to be midly formal. When talking to the Marines, Damon openly used the pronoun "Temee" (てめえ), indicating his rudeness and opposition towards them.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. Like many characters, Damon has his own laughter style: "Dorahahahahaha".Doom and Gloom: Damon laughs with Veno. History Synopsis Nothing is Written: Days after leaving the Kingdom of Asha, Damon has reached the Groot Island, . *'Propaganda Machine': *'Doom and Gloom': Stronghold of Justice: Weeks after the incident in the Kingdom of Asha, Damon is shown to have reached the island of Ishitani, a poor desert-climated island, and has lived without food and water ever since. Despite his wounds having not healed, he continues to search for food while disguising himself in messed, bloody, and brown clothes. *'Falling Grace': *'In Tender Care': *'Saddle of Conviction': *'Stronghold of Justice': Powers & Abilities ... His current and initial bounty of 80,000,000 indicates that the Wold Government considers him a threat, as low as it is for New World standards. What really makes his Bounty non-common is its amount as a starting value.Bounty Issued: Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed The Princess of the Enji Kingdom, Mariel, has commented that Damon is far stronger than the strongest knight of Ishitani Island, Arnold, and that they could use his strength to save the Kingdom. Although not much of a feat, it should be noted that this was a not-fully healed Damon.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's strength. Even at such a state, Mariel states that Damon is far above the average monstrosities of the New World.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': Damon possesses immense raw strength, as even when not fully healed, he could shake an entire room with a mere flicker of his hand.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's strength. *'Immense Speed': A result of his harsh training, Damon is incredibly fast. He is capable of casually keeping up with an immense volley of bullets coming from an entire squad of Marines, using simply his arms and hands, intercepting all of the bullets which were supposed to hit him.Saddle of Conviction: Damon intercepts the marines' attacks. *'Heightened Reflexes & Accuracy': As much as he can move fast, Damon can also react accordingly to speeds similar and close to his own. He is able to single-handely pint-point and catch every single bullet, using both hands' index and middle fingers, in a swarm of bullets headed for him, all of them fired by a Marine Army.Saddle of Conviction: Damon intercepts the marines' attacks. *'Inhuman Endurance & Pain-Tolerance': Damon is described as Mariel as someone supernatural, with her noting that even the monsters of the New World wouldn't have made it this far. Despite having not eaten food or drank anything for many days, on the top of being severelly wounded to the point his coughs drew blood, Damon kept himself conscious and roaming around the island.In Tender Care: Mariel notes about Damon's condition as she tends to him. *'Improved Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Veal Roulade' (調理螺旋 (ヴェールルーラーデ) Buēru Rūrāde (Chōrirasen) lit. Cooked Spiral): .Stronghold of Justice: Damon uses Veal Roulade against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. A Veal Rouladen is a dish from Germany and takes the form of a cooked, spiral meat. Rokushiki (六式 Rokushiki lit. Six Powers) is a branch of super-human martial arts, mainly practiced by the World Government and its associates, which consists of six special techniques that possess several applications, ranging from offensive to supplementary. Damon has shown to known a few of these skills and use their applications in combat: * Geppo (月歩 Geppō lit. Moonwalk): A technique focused on mobility, which allows Damon to jump and walk on air itself, using it as platform by kicking it. Damon is capable of using it to cross large distances and stay in mid-air for quite some time.Saddle of Conviction: Getting out of the Royal Castle, Damon performs Geppo to reach the Marine Squad. He can also guide himself through orientation in mid-air, and redirect the trajectory of his movements and attacks, shown in his battle against Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. *'Soru' (剃 Soru lit. Shave): A technique which focuses on speed, as it requires immense leg strength for its user to kick the ground several times in a single instant, moving at absurd speeds. Damon uses it to move across the battlefield and enhance the attributes of his attacks, applying it for other body movements such as spinning, in order to produce friction.Stronghold of Justice: To complement his attack, Damon applies Geppo's and Soru's usage. Astute Strategist: Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit, unknowingly given to him by his childhood friend during his early years.Propaganda Machina: Damon reveals his powers to Veno. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body, making him a "Blooming Human". Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs get wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work. Great Demon Fist Great Demon Fist (大魔拳 Daimaken) is a very rare fight style which is Damon's true fighting style. As pointed out by Freya, Damon uses the secret style regarded as the Great Demon Fist because it was taught to him by none other than Bambina himself, although this is unknown to anyone else. This style of fighting basically revolves around the tactic of deflecting an opponent's blows, subsequently breaking the flow of their fighting style, while simultaneously trying to attack them with fierce and heavy blows, mainly punches and a variation of kicks. ...Santoku (三徳包丁 Three Virtues)... Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. Ambition) is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being. Haki is said to originate from one's mind and will. One is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, though, there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Having been born and living in the New World, Damon naturally knows about Haki and has been trained in it since his teen years. He is shown to know and use: *'Busoshoku Haki' (武装色の覇気 Busōshoku no Haki lit. Ambition of the Color of Armaments): Damon has shown profficency with this kind of Haki, capable of creating an invisible force around his body, which is represented by a black pigment in his skin to those who can see it. It enables him to bypass the defenses of a Devil Fruit user and augment his abilities. Damon has enough willpower to clash against and defend Mengis' attacks.Saddle of Conviction: As Mengis tries to push him back, Damon defends by using Busou. * Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気 Kenbunshoku no Haki lit. Ambition of the Color of Observation): Is a haki that enables Damon to sense other people's presences around himself without having to actually see them. When activated, Damon's black irises turn crimson with an odd design in them. He can feel the aura of other people, as everyone inherently has Haki, and use it to distinguish their intentions and thoughts to see if they are lying or what are their objectives.In Tender Care: Upon waking up, Damon feels that some of his Haki is back, enabling him to use Kenbun. Damon is also capable of determining a person's willpower and strength, shown when he noticed how much stronger Mengis was in comparison to the rest of the Marine Squad.Saddle of Conviction: Damon senses Mengis' willpower upon arriving at the battlefield. Culinary Abilities Master Cooking: .Propaganda Machine: Damon mentions his cooking skills. Relationships Black Crown Pirates= Damon is shown and stated to be the official and main Cook of the Black Crown Crew. He was first invited to join by the Cap'n Ashraf, one of the first to believe Damon's words that he hadn't committed Regicide. The cook possesses quite the out-going behaviour with most of the crew, going as far as to break his routine in order to prepare the crew's meals. Most of the time and also due to personal stuff, Damon will try and act like a big brother towards the rest of the crew, willing to hear what they have to say and going as far as to comfort them if needed. Dravolos Ashraf: Kazama: King Nemer: |-| Family= Draco D. Nathan: Draco D. Angela: Draco D. Indiana: |-| Marines= Bambina: Mengis: Damon is initially shocked that Mengis is a tiger and talks.Stronghold of Justice: Upon meeting Mengis, Damon shows shock that an animal can talk and walk. .Saddle of Conviction: .Stronghold of Justice: . |-| Seven Deadly Sins= Baghatur Artaxias: Murasaki Rika: Fabian: ... Regin: |-| Other= Veno: Stark Freya: McGrath Helena: Mariel: Although he hadn't met her before, Damon refers to Mariel as Princess.Falling Grace: Damon refers to Mariel as "Princess". He is openly thankful of her actions to ensure his life is saved and expresses worry over her being scolded for doing so.In Tender Care: Damon questions Mariel if there is no one else in need of food.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence. As Mariel tended to Damon over the course of a week, they got relatively close to each other. It is implied Mariel developed some sort of attachment to him, but Damon paid almost no mind to it, knowing he would leave soon.In Tender Car: Mariel spends a whole week helping Damon recover. He trusted her enough to reveal who he really is,In Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and told her to leave because her friends needed her.In Tender Car: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Arnold: Damon bore no ill at Arnold for not trusting him.In Tender Care: Arnold is honest with his dislike of Damon. Damon trusted him enough to tell him his identity,In Tender Care: Damon tells Mariel and Arnold what the Government deems him as. and openly told him to retreat, as he would battle the Marines.In Tender Car: Damon bids farewell to Mariel and Arnold. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *Damon's name has not been inspired by any real-life pirate unlike some others of the author's characters. |-| Facts= *His name is alliterative, as in, the first letters of the names are the same. *As his favorite dish, Damon cooks a combination of meaty lasagna with vegetables. *There is a running gag in which whenever any of his crewmates start Humm''ing, Damon will wonder if it's their stomach growling. **He may also pop out of nowhere to clear this doubt, making them feel awkward usually. |-| Extras= *Damon's theme is '''Revenge Blues' which reflects on his seriousness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIhYK-wg_bE **His second theme is Night Scoop, remarkably the jazz style seems to reflect on his outgoingness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIG0CCjUiw8 **His battle theme is Song of the Ancients - Atonement, it references Damon's revenge and desire to restore peace to his life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKOM3lNFajE *According to the author, if Damon lived in the Real World, he would be either German or Italian. References Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Black Crown Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Will of the D.